wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to the Beach/Gallery
Promo Pictures WaterPlay-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain swimming WaterPlay-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain swimming WaterPlay-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain in the pool WaterPlay-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain in the pool WaterPlay-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain in the pool Screenshots File:CookingPizzaOpening1.png|The Wiggles File:CookingPizzaOpening2.png File:CookingPizzaOpening3.png|"Hey, wait for us!" File:CookingPizzaOpening4.png|Dorothy File:BallaBallaBambinaTVPrologue.png|Anthony and Captain introducing "Balla Balla Bambina" File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)1.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)2.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)3.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)4.png|Balla Balla Bambina File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)5.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)6.png|Greg and Murray playing their Maton acoustic guitar File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)7.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)8.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)9.png|Jeff playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)10.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)11.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)12.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)13.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)14.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)15.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)16.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)17.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)18.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)19.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)20.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)21.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)22.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)23.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)24.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)25.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)26.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)27.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)28.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)29.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)30.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)31.png File:BallaBallaBambina(2002)32.png|The Wiggles and the Italian Dancers File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:WaterPlay1.png File:WaterPlay2.png File:WaterPlay3.png|Greg File:WaterPlay4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:WaterPlay5.png File:WaterPlay6.png File:BytheBeachExtendedScene.png|Extended scene File:WaterPlay7.png File:WaterPlay8.png|Dorothy File:BytheBeach10.png|Stock footage File:WaterPlay9.png|Eels File:WaterPlay10.png File:WaterPlay11.png|Seagulls File:WaterPlay12.png File:WaterPlay13.png File:WaterPlay14.png|An octopus File:WaterPlay15.png|A coral reef File:WaterPlay16.png|"Excellent report, Dorothy, excellent report." File:WaterPlay17.png|"And now it's time for 100 dancing dogs in tutus with feathers." File:WaterPlay18.png|Greg on the Wiggly Phone File:WaterPlay19.png|Greg hearing the change of plans on the seashell phone File:WaterPlay20.png|Greg announcing the weather File:WaterPlay21.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:WaterPlay22.png|Captain Feathersword File:WaterPlay23.png|Flying Fish File:WaterPlay24.png|Captain Feathersword and the flying fish File:WaterPlay25.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:WaterPlay26.png|Greg and a fish on his shoulder File:WaterPlay27.png|Greg announcing sports File:WaterPlay28.png|Greg kissing the fish File:WaterPlay29.png|Captain Feathersword swimming File:WaterPlay30.png|Wags, Henry, and Dorothy File:WaterPlay31.png File:WaterPlay32.png|Wags and Captain File:WaterPlay33.png File:WaterPlay34.png File:WaterPlay35.png|Greg in goggles File:WaterPlay36.png|Captain dries himself off in a towel. File:WaterPlay37.png|"Excuse me." File:WaterPlay38.png|Greg back on the Wiggly Phone File:WaterPlay39.png|Greg signing off File:WaterPlay40.png|Greg, Wags, and Captain File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:Let'sBuild!1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Building Blocks File:Let'sBuild!2.png|Millie, Anthony, and Tasha File:Let'sBuild!3.png|Millie File:Let'sBuild!4.png|Anthony and the kids File:Let'sBuild!5.png File:Let'sBuild!6.png File:Let'sBuild!7.png|Tasha and Anthony File:Let'sBuild!8.png File:Let'sBuild!9.png File:Let'sBuild!10.png File:Let'sBuild!11.png|Joshua, Anthony, and Emmy File:Let'sBuild!12.png|Joshua File:Let'sBuild!13.png File:Let'sBuild!14.png File:Let'sBuild!15.png|Millie, Joshua, Anthony, and Emmy File:Let'sBuild!16.png|A block train File:Let'sBuild!17.png File:Let'sBuild!18.png File:Let'sBuild!19.png|Anthony signing off File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Dancing(WSCA).png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Dancing Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea-TVPrologue.png|Murray and Dorothy File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea1.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea2.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea3.png|Let's Make Some Rosy Tea File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea4.png|Murray and Jeff File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea5.jpg|Wags and Greg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea6.jpg File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea7.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea8.png|Anthony, Murray, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea9.png|Dorothy, Captain, Anthony, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea11.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea12.png|Dorothy, Captain, Anthony, Murray, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea13.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea14.png|Dorothy, Captain, Greg, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea15.png|Captain, Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, and Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea16.png|Wags File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea17.png|Murray, Dorothy, Jeff, and Capain File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea18.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea19.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea20.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea21.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea22.png|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy, Captain, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea23.png File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea24.png|Murray, Jeff, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea25.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group File:Let'sMakeSomeRosyTea26.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Let'sBuild!20.png|Captain Feathersword File:Let'sBuild!21.png File:Let'sBuild!22.png|Murray File:Let'sBuild!23.png File:Let'sBuild!24.png File:Let'sBuild!25.png File:Let'sBuild!26.png File:Let'sBuild!27.png File:Let'sBuild!28.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:EatinganApple1.png|Jeff File:EatinganApple2.png|An apple File:EatinganApple3.png File:EatinganApple4.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Eating an Apple File:GulpGulp1.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:GulpGulp2.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:GulpGulp3.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:GulpGulp4.jpg File:GulpGulp5.png File:GulpGulp6.png|The Wiggles playing their instruments File:GulpGulp7.png|Jeff playing his accordion File:GulpGulp8.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:GulpGulp9.png|Greg File:GulpGulp10.jpg|Anthony playing the drums File:GulpGulp11.png|"It's called agua, too." File:GulpGulp12.png|The Wiggles drinking water File:GulpGulp13.png|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:GulpGulp14.jpg|Water File:CaptainFeatherswordClimbingSideways.jpg|Captain Feathersword climbing sideways File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:WaterPlay41.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:WaterPlay42.png File:WaterPlay43.png|The kids File:WaterPlay44.png|Jeff and Murray File:WaterPlay45.png|Jeff playing his keyboard File:WaterPlay46.png File:WaterPlay47.png File:WaterPlay48.png File:WaterPlay49.png File:WaterPlay50.png File:WaterPlay51.png File:WaterPlay52.png File:WaterPlay53.png File:WaterPlay54.png File:WaterPlay55.png File:WaterPlay56.png File:WaterPlay57.png File:WaterPlay58.png|Murray and the kids File:WaterPlay59.png File:WaterPlay60.png File:Where'sJeff?1.png|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?2.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?3.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?4.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?5.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:Where'sJeff?6.png|The Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?7.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:Where'sJeff?8.png|Jeff and the three Murrays File:Where'sJeff?9.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:Where'sJeff?10.png|Greg and Jeff File:Where'sJeff?11.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:Where'sJeff?12.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:Where'sJeff?13.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?14.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?15.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?16.png|"Looky everywhere" File:Where'sJeff?17.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?18.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?19.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?20.png|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:Where'sJeff?21.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:Where'sJeff?22.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?23.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:Where'sJeff?24.png|Jeff and Murray File:Where'sJeff?25.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?26.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?27.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray walking arm to arm File:Where'sJeff?28.png|Where's Jeff? File:Where'sJeff?29.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Where'sJeff?30.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:Where'sJeff?31.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?32.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?33.png|Jeff and Wags File:Where'sJeff?34.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?35.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?36.png|Jeff sleeping on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?37.png|Jeff waking up on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?38.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:Where'sJeff?39.png|Jeff sleeping at the Manly Art Gallery and Museum File:Where'sJeff?40.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:Where'sJeff?41.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:Where'sJeff?42.png|Jeff sleeping in front Archibald Fountain File:Where'sJeff?43.png|A para-glide File:Let'sBuild!29.png File:Let'sBuild!30.png|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:Let'sBuild!31.png|Murray File:Let'sBuild!32.png|Murray and Anthony File:Let'sBuild!33.png File:Let'sBuild!34.png File:Let'sBuild!35.png File:Let'sBuild!36.png File:Let'sBuild!37.png File:Let'sBuild!38.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Let'sBuild!39.png File:Let'sBuild!40.png File:Let'sBuild!41.png|Anthony File:Let'sBuild!42.png File:Let'sBuild!43.png File:Let'sBuild!44.png File:Let'sBuild!45.png File:Let'sBuild!46.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Let'sBuild!47.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:Let'sBuild!48.png|Jeff waking up File:Let'sBuild!49.png File:Let'sBuild!50.png|Jeff talking about sleeping at the beach File:Let'sBuild!51.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:Let'sBuild!52.png|"I better get back to The Wiggles." File:Let'sBuild!53.png|Jeff File:Let'sBuild!54.png|Murray and Anthony signing off File:Let'sBuild!55.png File:Let'sBuild!56.png File:HotPotato(2002)1.png|"Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(2002)2.png|The Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits2.png|Anthony playing the drums File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits3.png|Larissa and Murray File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits4.png|Jeff and Sharon File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits16.png|Wags, Anthony, and Dorothy File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Anthony in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)2.png|Anthony and Jeff File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Jeff and Greg in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)5.png|Murray File:Episode12(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode12(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits24.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the credits File:Episode12(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing3.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|Endboard of a purple background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries